


Nothing Else Matters

by WiccaLife



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dopplegangers, Hybrids, M/M, Soulmates, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiccaLife/pseuds/WiccaLife
Summary: "trust i seek and i find in you, everyday for us something new, open mind for a different view and nothing else matters."- metallica
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Original Male Character(s), Rebekah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Nothing Else Matters

SCANDINAVIA, 1485

The paradox of vengefulness is that it makes men dependent upon those who have harmed them, believing that their release from pain will come only when their tormentors suffer. Men crave the violence and bloodlust of it all. And Remus Ironside was no exception. The man was practically a god in the eyes of the village. They believed the werewolf king would reign for years to come, but karma always comes into play. 

"Daddy?" A small voice spoke softly, Remus smiled and turned to see Achilles holding a rabbit's foot in comfort. He would never admit it, but Achilles was his favorite of the three children. The seven-year-old held the foot for his dad to take, practically bouncing in anxiousness. "To give you luck." The boy explained proudly. Remus kissed his forehead and picked the boy up.

"Stop babying him." Celeste snapped, the child flinched and leaned back in his father's hold. Remus looked at his wife with a scowl and took the boy to his room. Esme, Achilles' twin sister, held out her small hands to grab her brother. The two instantly intertwined their legs and cuddled one another, Esme was the one thing that could calm him down. She was the anchor to Achilles. The twins jumped when shouts were heard outside, Remus glanced at the two in panic. 

"Cree!" He shouted, gaining the attention of the eldest sibling. 

"Yes, father?"

"Stay I'm here with the twins, protect them with your life, okay? Promise me?" He asked, handing the eleven-year-old the sword. The boy nodded and turned to the twins once their father left.

"Cree?" Achilles questioned, seeing the cold expression their brother wore.

"You're going to be the death of us, Achilles. You made father weak, Esme was supposed to live, and you were supposed to die. Mother said you ruined it all." Cree hissed and held the blade to the youngest boy's throat.

"No! Stop, please!" Esme cried, only to be shoved back. Cree grabbed Achilles and pushed him into the front of the home, Achilles and Esme gasped seeing their father and mother tied up and bleeding. 

"Leave this alone, dear friend. Revenge will not solve this." Remus begged shock, taking over his face seeing Cree holding the sword to the youngest boy's throat. 

"Why should I give up revenge? On behalf of what? Moral principles? And what of the higher order of things, in which evil deeds are punished? For you, a philosopher and ethicist, an act of revenge are bad, disgraceful, unethical, and illegal. But I ask: where is the punishment for evil? Who has it and grants access? The Gods, in which you do not believe? The great demiurge-creator, which you decided to replace the gods with? Or maybe the law? I know what evil is afraid of. Not your beliefs, not your preaching or moral treaties on the life of dignity. Evil is afraid of pain, mutilation, suffering, and at the end of the day, death! The dog howls when it is badly wounded! Writhing on the ground and growls, watching the blood flow from its veins and arteries, seeing the bone that sticks out from a stump, watching its guts escape its open belly, feeling the cold as death is about to take them. Then and only then will evil begin to beg, 'Have mercy! I regret my sins! I'll be good, I swear! Just save me, do not let me waste away!' That is the way to fight evil!" The stranger said with nothing but amber and disgust. He grabbed Remus' sword, a weapon that was passed down through generations, and held it near Celeste. 

"When evil wants to harm you, inflict pain - anticipate them, it's best if evil does not expect it. But if you fail to prevent evil, if you have been hurt by evil, then avenge him! It is best when they have already forgotten when they feel safe. Then pay them in double. In triple. An eye for an eye? No! Both eyes for an eye! A tooth for a tooth? No! All their teeth for a tooth! Repay evil! Make it wail in pain, howling until their eyes pop from their sockets. And then, you can look under your feet and boldly declare that what is there cannot endanger anyone, cannot hurt anyone. How can someone be a danger when they have no eyes? How can someone hurt when they have no hands? They can only wait until they bleed to death." He spoke movingly toward their father before harshly shoving it into his heart.

"No!" Achilles cried, holding onto Esme, hoping she would have some comfort. He looked over to their mother, and instead of pain and tears, she held a smile as she looked toward her husband as she moves, she stands next to the man. Anyone else would have seen it as a smile of gratitude. But Achilles knows what her smile means. Her smile is her revenge.

The man turned to the three kids with a look of disgust. Esme cried out for her mother, but the woman did not move. The man grabbed their mother and ripped her throat out with his teeth, her blood mixed with their fathers. The crimson liquid trailed its way to the kids before stopping short as of waiting for more blood to be spelled. The murderer nodded to Cree, Achilles knew his brother was about to kill him. It was inevitable.

Esme, however, refused to allow it. She lunged at the two and grabbed the sword as best as she could, she hissed as the blade cut her thigh. She reached for the dagger under her gown and swiped at the eldest sibling. Achilles turned to the two and grabbed Esme once he saw the weapon was in Cree's throat. 

"That's unfortunate. It means nothing. You both must die." The man took Esme from Achilles and forced her onto the ground. He harshly grabbed Achilles' wrist and placed the dagger that was in Cree's throat, into his hand.

"Kill her." He commanded. Achilles shook his head, tears dropping onto the floor beneath him. "Kill her." 

"No! Stop it, bastard!" Achilles shouted, trying to escape his hold. But it was no use. The man gripped Achilles' hand and held it high next to Esme's neck.

"It's okay. It's okay, Achilles." She whispered and closed her eyes when she felt a gust of wind, the next second; she gasped for air as she felt blood gush out of her mouth and throat.

"No!" Achilles cried and crawled backward away from the corpses and blood; he looked down at his hands, seeing them stained crimson. "Why? Why is it? Why me?" He asked, looking at the brute of a man.

"Did you know your family was witches?" Achilles shook his head no. "They were powerful ones. And those two kids would have gained control of nature and destroyed everyone. I simply saved the world from them." Achilles curled into himself and clutched his shirt. "But you, you are the monster. A wolf in sheep clothing. I made you trigger the curse, and tonight, when the full moon reaches its apex, I'll feed you Esme's heart."


End file.
